An image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic system such as a multi-functional peripheral has a fixing unit including a heating device. The fixing unit controls a heat source in accordance with a temperature detected by a temperature detector such as a thermistor. The fixing unit is unitized and installed inside the image forming apparatus such as the multi-functional peripheral. The fixing unit is typically a heavy unit. Consequently, due to vibrations, an extremely heavy load is applied to a connector serving as a harness connecting portion connected to the image forming apparatus, thereby causing a possibility of trouble.
In a fixing process, the fixing unit performs temperature control for controlling a preset fixing temperature, based on the temperature detected by the temperature detector. In a usual fixing process, the fixing unit performs the temperature control by averaging detected temperatures so as to remove noise output by the temperature detector. Therefore, the fixing unit in the related art has a problem in that a sudden abnormal change in the temperature cannot be detected.
In a fixing process, the fixing device performs temperature control for controlling a preset fixing temperature, based on the temperature detected by the temperature detector. In a usual fixing process, the fixing device performs the temperature control by averaging detected temperatures so as to remove noise output by the temperature detector. Therefore, the fixing device in the related art has a problem in that a sudden abnormal change in the temperature cannot be detected.